Sorrow, Pain, and Miracles
by GinnyPotter4
Summary: It all began when Ginny discovered she was pregnant. She discovered Harry was dead. Years later she married a Muggle. Her Muggle husband bans the use of magic and more. What will happen? ::chapter 8 up::
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

A/n: Yay! My muses have returned to me! I don't have much to say here, except enjoy and review

**Title:** Sorrow, Pain, and Miracles.

**Summery:** It all began when Ginny discovered she was pregnant. She discovered Harry was dead, and married a muggle. But is he really gone? Her muggle husband bans the use of magic and more. What will happen? Find out inside.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Violence

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny called while walking through the misty house, she couldn't find him anywhere. She had to talk to him. She had the best news ever.

"Harry? Where are you? I really need to talk to you…" She continued thinking how much she would love to have the clock she had in her childhood home. However in the home she now shared with long term boyfriend Harry Potter, she did not have such a luxury.

Ginny then began to panic. She had never been able to not find him before. They had never spent a night part since they moved in, two years ago.

She hadn't been expecting him home so soon. He had gone off on yet another tip about Voldemort, being at full power Harry was always on call. However, while she had been upstairs in the bathroom she thought she heard the front door open, and Harry walk in. But as she walked through the misty house, she didn't see hide or hair of him.

She really needed to tell him. When she thought she heard him come in she had been in the bathroom taking a test. She thought she might be pregnant. But when she thought she heard Harry come home she was going to wait to do it until he was there with her.

Suddenly there was an owl in her kitchen and she saw it drop the _Daily Prophet_ on the table. She walked over to it and as soon as she looked at it she had to sit down. For she had seen in large, bold, red font: "Harry Potter Dead".  
  
She screamed, and started to cry uncontrollably. How could this be happening? The love of her life gone. They had plans to marry, only they hadn't told the family yet. And what if she was pregnant? She would be raising it alone…

Suddenly Ginny's eyes opened. She could feel the cold sweat on her face mixed with the sting of tears. Then she realizes that she should have been awake an hour ago. She looked over at Desmon, her husband. Thank God she hadn't woken him up.

She gets up quietly as possible and sneaks into the bathroom. She stands in front of the mirror examining her self. She touched the darkened spots on her face and winced with the pain. She pulled her wand out of her dressing gown and concealed them, and used a numbing charm on them.

After washing her face she sneaks quietly downstairs and begins to make breakfast. She decides to use magic so that it will be done on time for Desmon when he gets up.

Ginny is busily working away at making breakfast as Desmon descends the staircase and enters the kitchen. He takes one look at Ginny and says, "Jesus Ginny, you could at least look presentable to me when I first see you. Is that so hard?" Ginny doesn't respond. She's used to this every morning by now.

Desmon sits in his chair at the kitchen table. He picks up the London Post and begins to read. After a few minutes of reading and listening to Ginny work around the kitchen says, "Where's my coffee?"

_"A good-morning would have been nice"_ She thought in her head, but knew better than to say it out loud. "Yes dear" was all that came out of her mouth. She grabs his plate of bacon, eggs, and toast, as well as a cup of coffee and sets them in front of him. He mumbles something that sounds like "about time".

Ginny's heart races. She used magic to make his breakfast, she know he can taste the difference. She can't tell the difference, but that might be because she grew up on magically prepared food.

She leans against the counter as she watches him pick up his fork and place a fork full of eggs and bacon into his mouth. She can feel her heart beating faster. Suddenly her heart sinks to her feet. His face contorts as he swallows.

Desmon stands up slowly and approaches Ginny. He gets a bit to close to her, and she feels like she is in quite a bit of danger. She looks around for an escape. No luck. Suddenly there is a sharp stinking slap to the side of her face. He had slapped her, so had he left a handprint from her ear to her chin. Tears blurred her eyes, and stung the wound.

"How many times Ginny? How many times to I have to tell you I will not tolerate magic being used in my house? Especially being used to make the food I consume?" He spat out at her.

Through tears she squeaks out, "I woke up late after a bad dream. I wanted it to be done on time." She looked down at her feet fighting back more tears.

"You know I don't like magic in my house. What if Nemone had seen you? I'd like to see you explain that one." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"Desmon, she's four. She's to young to know what's going on." She tried to explain.

"That's not the point. I don't like it in my house, and I won't stand for it." He said his face reddening. He tried to hand the plate and mug back, but she didn't take it. Desmons face reddened even more. He gets frustrated and smashes the plate against the wall.

Ginny's old Weasley temper flared inside her. "You don't seem to mind when I use magic to conceal these." She said smartly and unconcealed her face showing at least a dozen bark purple and blue marks, along with the fresh handprint. "Or these." She said again, un-concealing the marks on her arms, legs, and wrists.

Desmon was furious. He couldn't believe she was saying this. He fisted his hand, pulled back and punched Ginny square in the eye, sending her to the floor.

Ginny tried her hardest but couldn't help it. She balled. She cried with the pain and sorrow she felt. He stepped over her to walk out the front door. She heard the car start, and roll out the driveway.

Ginny stood up and tried to put weight on her left ankle but it hurt to badly. She could tell it was sprained. She grabbed her wand and quickly healed it.

Ginny set the kitchen to work on cleaning its self. She slowly ascended the stairs and made her way into the bedroom she shared with Desmon. She hated going in there, so many horrible things happen there. She shuddered at the thought.

Ginny slowly sits on her bed and stares in the mirror across from her hanging on the wall above the dresser. The bruises cover her face, and the handprint still stings. Tears fall down her cheeks again.

Ginny bends down and pulls a book out from under the bed; it's a photo album from year's back. She managed to hide it from Desmon's warpath on destroying every happy memory of her past.

She opened to the first page. It was a picture of her, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, together in the common room in front of the fire. The older three were in their seventh years at Hogwarts, and she was in her six. Voldemort was gaining in power everyday that year. You could plainly see the concern on Harry's face. All of their faces for that matter, but Harry's, the most. Years later Harry told her the only thing that got him through that time was, knowing she would always be there for him. Harry had fallen in love with her that year.

Ginny turned the page again and saw a picture of just her and Harry in the Shrieking Shack, snuggling on a sofa. During Ginny's seventh year and Harry's first and most extensive year of Auror training, they would often meet here. She missed him so much. Her heart broke so again and again looking at that picture; she had to turn the page.

The next picture was of Ron and Hermione's wedding. This made Ginny cry even harder. She missed her family so much, but Desmon had made her cut off all ties with them. How had she gotten herself into this mess? She thought for the millionth time that month.

Ginny flipped the page again, and saw Harry's announcement of death. This always calmed her down a bit. For the article said that his body was never found, so there was maybe some hope but not much, there were witnesses in the battle that saw his body. The article was very complimentary to him; he had died to save the wizarding race it said. He died, but in doing so Voldemort can never return.

Ginny turned that page over to see a picture of herself smiling weakly at the camera and holding a very pregnant stomach. That dream she had over and over again, about finding out Harry had died had been right. It wasn't merely a dream it was true. The next day she took the test alone, and found out she was pregnant with Harry's child.

Ginny skipped a few pages, and looked at a picture of herself a year or so later and saw a somewhat happier Ginny, holding a one year old child she knew as her beloved Nemone. Vivid red hair, like her mother, and brilliant emerald eyes like her father, Nemone Potter was the best thing Ginny had, had going for her for the last three years. She recalled that at the time of this picture she had just met Desmon, and he was charming her like well…a wizard. Even if he wasn't. Ginny had met Desmon while on a trip to Muggle London with Nemone and the hit it off right away. She was the most wonderful Muggle she had ever met, and for the first time in almost two years she had been happy.

Ginny turned to the last page in the album. It was a picture of Her and Desmon's wedding. She was smiling and crying at the same time. Smiling because she thought she'd finally be happy again, and crying because that day should have been with Harry.

Ginny recalled that 5 months after being married to Desmon they had discovered she was infertile. She could never bare children again. That was when Desmon put a ban on Ginny using magic, and had said that Nemone would never go to Hogwarts.

That was it. Nemone is a Potter for God's sake and she will go to Hogwarts if it's the last thing Ginny does. Ginny sits there crying silently. This is going to be hard. Suddenly she hears the soft footsteps of a four-year-old in the hallway.

"Mummy?" Nemone asked quietly. "Why are you crying."

Ginny quickly conceals her wounds before she scares Nemone.

"Hun. I need you to listen to me. Go in your room and start packing. I'll be in there in a bit. We are leaving." Ginny said sweetly.

"What about Daddy?" Nemone asked.

Ginny hated that. Desmon was not her father, but insisted he be called Dad, Daddy, and Father. Harry was Nemone's father, and nothing would ever change that. _"When she's old enough"_ Ginny thought _"I'll tell her the truth"_

"Don't worry about Daddy, Nem. He'll be fine. Just go pack." She said rubbing her temples.

"Ok Mummy." Nemone said cheerily trotting back to her room with her trademark blankie being dragged behind her.

A/n: Ok what do you guys think? Review and I'll have chapter 2 up ASAP!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving

A/n: OMG you guys! You're reviews made me squee so loud. Every time I went back to check for reviews I had at least 2 more! So as a treat you all get chapter 2 sooner than I planed!

_Me and Emily _

_By: Rachel Proctor _

_Floorboard's filled with baby toys, _

_An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups. _

_Drivin' through the rain with no radio, _

_Tryin' not to wake her up. _

_Cell 'phone says "low battery", _

_God, what if I break down? _

_I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights, _

_A safe little interstate town. _

_Just a cheap hotel, _

_With a single bed, _

_And cable TV: _

_Is good enough for me an' Emily. _

_Some day, when she's old enough, _

_She's gonna start askin' questions about him. _

_Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell, _

_An' gets her little mind a-wonderin': _

_"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one? _

_"Does he not love me like you do?" _

_Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us, _

_An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth. _

_Will it break her heart? _

_Will she understand, _

_That I had to leave? _

_That's what was best for me an' Emily. _

_That house was never clean enough; his dinner never warm enough. _

_Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy. _

_So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved, _

_But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her. _

_Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield, _

_An' I feel like they're laughin' at me. _

_Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up, _

_An' the mornin' is breakin' free. _

_It's a brand new day, _

_It's a second chance. _

_Yesterday is just a memory, _

_For me an' Emily. _

_Floorboard is filled with baby toys, _

_An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups. _

_Least there's one good thing that he gave me, _

_An' she's startin' to wake up. _

Ginny sat on her bed a few moments longer thinking about where she would be going. She had no money. Desmon controlled all of that. She did have a car. So she'd have to drive somewhere, but with no money, where would she go?

Then the thought struck her. The only place she could go would be home. "home" she thought. She missed home, and her family so much. Nemone had never really gotten to know them. She mentally struggled with herself about the decision. Home would mean explaining why. Explaining why would mean pressing charges against Desmon, there is no way Ginny's family would let him get away with this. Going home could mean danger to her family, that she loved dearly. Desmon would be furious.

What if they didn't want her back? She hadn't spoken to any of them in three years. She hadn't gotten as much as a birthday or Christmas card in those three years, but that might have had something to do with the fact that she was forbidden to get the mail. Desmon always got it after work. The last time she had gotten the mail was three years ago, and there had been a birthday card for Nemone. That evening when Desmon came home she ended up with a broken arm. She never got the mail again.

Home to her family was the only place she had to go. If they didn't want her she make it somehow. Ginny stood up and was about to exit her bedroom to help Nemone pack, when she doubled back, picked up the picture of her wedding day to Desmon, and threw it into the garbage next to the dresser, shattering it into pieces. Ginny grinned to herself.

Before leaving the room she set a packing charm on the room, and shut the door behind her. She walked down the hall to Nemone's bedroom. She stopped at the door which was half closed. She would see Nemone in her room randomly putting cloths, toys, and books into her bag, not bothering to fold the cloths or anything. Ginny smiled to herself.

Nemone was so much like Harry, and she was only four-years-old. Nemone was defiantly a tomboy. From the time she could walk she was playing the rough sports, watching football with Desmon, and she never wanted anything to do with dresses, or dolls. She loved Nemone for so many reasons. One she was her daughter, and for that reason alone she would always love her. Also because she reminded her some much of Harry. She missed him so much, everyday. She thought of him constantly. And it didn't help that when she looked into Nemone's eyes she saw Harry staring back at her. Nemone was a perfect blend of Harry and Ginny. So perfect, just like them. She knew even though she was only four-years-old she needed to know the truth. Ginny couldn't stand the thought of Nemone growing up thinking that despicable man, that muggle Desmon was her father. Ginny never held the muggle fact against Desmon, but today she realized Nemone needed to know her roots, where she really came from. Today was the day.

Ginny pushed open her bedroom door slowly and said with a smile, "Nem, don't you think you should fold your clothes?"

"Nope." Nemone said absentmindedly throwing another pair of jeans into her bag.

"Why don't you just hand me your stuff and I'll help you fold them." Ginny suggested pulling the clothes that Nemone already threw into the bag and folding them. She knew she could just set a packing charm on the room, but now, at this moment was not the time to tell her. As soon as they were out of this house, and somewhere quiet. The last thing Ginny wanted was for Nemone's memory of finding out she was a witch to be in this house.

Nemone agreed with Ginny and began handing her cloths. "Mummy? Why are we leaving? How long are we going? When will we be back? Does daddy know?" Nemone asked. She was at that age where she asked a million questions about everything.

Ginny frowned slightly, but did it while folding a jumper so, as Nemone didn't see. "We are leaving because we have to, I don't know how long we will be gone, and no daddy doesn't know." Ginny answered truthfully. She wasn't going to lie, but she couldn't really tell Nemone they were leaving because 'daddy' beat her, could she?

An hour and a half later they were done with Nemone's clothes and the few material belongings Ginny would let her bring. Ginny sent Nemone downstairs while she went to her room to gather her bags.

As she left her bedroom she stopped and backtracked. She had just remembered about the 'emergency' stash of cash in the closet. She walked into the large closet and stood on a stool. She turned the dial on the safe. 12…23…34. It clicked and she pulled the door open. She grabbed the envelope labeled "emergency" and as an after thought grabbed Nemone's birth certificate. She counted the cash. £75. "What an emergency stash" she thought, scoffing to herself.

As she stepped down from the stool she wondered if the backing charm had packed her photo album. She walked over to her bed and looked under the bed. It hadn't. Glad she though to look, she snagged it, shoved it onto her bag, and exited the room.

When she arrived downstairs she found Nemone sitting on the sofa watching an episode of SpongeBob. "Come on Nemone. It's time to go." She said, with a slight sigh.

Nemone reached for the remote and clicked off the TV. "Ok mummy." They walked out of the house, and after exiting the front door Ginny turned around to look inside the house that had caused her so much hell for the last three years. She slammed the door shut and walked briskly to her car.

Ginny had to admit she as lucky today. Most days Desmon took the keys to her car so she couldn't leave. He had forgotten, in his haste to leave this morning. She put all of their bags into the boot of the car and made sure Nemone was secured in her safety seat next to her. She backed out of the driveway and didn't look back. Things were looking up for the two of them.

Several hours later they came to a stop at a park. "Mummy. Why are we stopping?" Nemone asks cocking her head to one side and looking at her mother.

"Are you hungry?" Ginny asked with a smile. That was the exact same way Harry looked when he was confused

"Yes!" Nemone responded with a smile. This time Ginny's heart broke a little bit. That was Harry's smile too, and she missed it so much. Before taking Nemone out of her safety seat she went round the back of the car to the boot and pulled out the emergency money, and the photo album.

"We'll have two hotdogs. Mustard, ketchup, and relish only please" Ginny said to the man at the cart, and handed him the money. Ginny found them an empty picnic table under a large old oak tree. It reminded her of the one out in front of her and Harry's house all those years ago. "This is going to be hard," she thought. She had no idea how she was going to start.

"Mummy. Are we leaving because of daddy?" Nemone asked curiously.

Ginny was shocked. Well that settled how to start the conversation. "Why do you think that dear?" Ginny asked, then taking a bit of her hotdog.

"This morning I woke up by daddy yelling. So I got up and looked into the kitchen from over the railing, and I saw daddy throw things, and hurt you. Why did he do those things mummy? I've seen it before, and your marks. Doesn't he love you?" She asked swinging her legs.

Ginny was shocked again. How much had she seen? Had she seen her use magic? She didn't think so. "I don't know why he does those things to me." She said searching for an easy way to say these things.

"Are we ever going back?" She asked. Ginny was impressed with her daughter. She was obviously wise beyond her four years.

"No Hun. I don't think we'll ever go back." Ginny answered truthfully. "I have a few things to tell you, and some things to show you." Ginny said, not sure if this was the best way to say it.

Ginny took a deep breath and began. "Nemone. I'm not sure how to put this, or if you're even old enough to understand, but…" Ginny paused, and Nemone looked up at her. She had to know the truth about Harry, and what she was. "Nemone. You're a witch." She said.

"A what?" She said innocently. Ginny had always sheltered her from the world of fairy tales about witches and magic, not of course on her wishes, but on Desmon's.

"You can do magic" Ginny said with a weak smile to her daughter. "Well…" Ginny continued, "Not until you turn eleven. But regardless you're a witch, and when you turn eleven you will attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" she said, and explained all about Hogwarts.

Nemone sat in her spot thinking, and then took another bite from her hotdog. She was a bit young to know what this meant, but Ginny thought she got the vague idea.

"Also, daddy…he's not really your daddy." Ginny said, thinking how dumb that sounded.

"What? How can daddy not be daddy?" Nemone asked.

Ginny pulled out the photo album and turned to one of the pictures in the middle of just Harry. "He…" Ginny said, "...is your daddy."

"How is he my daddy? I've never seen him before." Nemone asked truly confused.

"The reason for that Nemone is very sad..." Ginny said tears welling in her eyes. "The reason you never met him, your daddy, is because he died before you were born." Ginny continued blinking away the threatening tears.

Nemone still looked a bit confused, but Ginny could see her processing this information in her mind, she had the same look Harry had when he concentrated hard on something. "And Desmon, the man you know as your daddy, I met when you were one, and you couldn't possibly remember that."

Nemone suddenly looked up into Ginny's eyes, and said; "How did daddy die?"

This warmed Ginny's heart beyond belief. Nemone referenced Harry as 'daddy' for the first time. Ginny began telling the story of Voldemort coming to power, and killing Harry's parents. Pausing to answer her questions and show her pictures of Lilly and James.

She told Nemone the stories of their Hogwarts years and how She and Harry had fallen in love. And through falling tears how she had discovered she was pregnant on the day her daddy died, and that his body was never found. But that Voldemort would never return because of what her daddy did.

Ginny turned more pages in her photo album to introduce Nemone to her family. She showed her pictures of Molly and Arthur, explaining about them. She stared with the oldest of her siblings, Bill, whom she explained worked at Gringotts wizard bank. Nemone listened intently.

She moved on to Charlie, whom she explained worked with dragons all over the world. Nemone found this fascinating. She asked a million questions about dragons, and about other magical creatures.

Percy came next, but there wasn't much about him since he still hadn't talked to the family.

Fred and George were next. She explained about how they left Hogwarts to open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She spoke very fondly of Fred and George.

Lastly was Ron. She truly missed Ron the most, because he was so close to Harry, and she and Ron had always gotten along well, and they seemed to have a bond close to that of the twins. She explained about how Ron had been Harry's best friend, and he had married Hermione, Harry's other best friend. She had no idea what those two were doing as careers. She had been forced to cut her ties with them before either of the pursued their goals.

When Ginny had finally finished, Nemone asked; "Will I ever meet them?"

"As a matter of fact darling we are. That is where we are going. This time tomorrow we shall be starting anew." Ginny said letting a lone tear run down her cheek.

Nemone got up and went over to her mothers' side of the table, and hugged her tight. "I love you mummy." She said simply. They stay there a while, hugging and Ginny stroking Nemone's hair.

As the afternoon became cooler Ginny decided it was time to be on the road again. She loaded Nemone into her safety seat, and they were on the road again. It was a long drive to where the home of her childhood, and parents was still located.

As night fell she heard Nemone's soft rhythmic breathing as she fell asleep. Sleep sounded so good right then, but they did not have enough money for a hotel room, so she pulled into a gas station and bought a few bottles of coke, and a cup of coffee. Only a few more hours to go.

As it began to rain she felt the sorrow of the past being washed away, and hope for the future growing as the new spring plant life.

Nemone now knew the truth and accepted it. The last hurtle to overcome was explaining this all to her family.

This hurtle grew closer and closer as she started to recognize where she was. She was only about ten minutes from her childhood home. Her heart raced faster and faster. It was closing on 11pm. She had been out of her home for more than 12 hours. Desmon would be home by now. She wondered what he was thinking, before shaking the thought out of her mind. She didn't care what he thought, or how he felt. She was free, and nothing would ever make her go back to that hell.

She turned on the blinker to pull into the drive of the Weasley home. A faint glow of light came from the window she remembered as the kitchen; it had to be her mother.

Ginny woke Nemone, and got out of the car. It was still pouring rain. She went around to the boot, but changed her mind about getting the bags just then. She released Nemone from her safety seat, and held her hand as they walked up the front walk to the door and knocked.

She heard quick footsteps coming to the door and the knobbed turned. The door swung open…

A/n: Oh….cliffy! Sorry about that. But I just had to do a cliffy. Keeps you coming back to read more, and hopefully makes you review. I really hope you liked this chapter. Review to let me know. And I apologize for last chapter having a bit of present tense in it. I didn't mean to, and I should have gone back to fix it. If you're reviews are kind and wonderful as they were for chapter one, I can guarantee chapter three by….oh lets say…Wednesday, and at the latest, Thursday.


	3. Chapter 3: Going Home

A/n: Hey you guys! I can't believe it! Two chapters in ONE week! This has got to be a record! But with all of the wonderful reviews, and there have been a lot…25 in the first week! That's a personal record for myself. Anyway…I won't keep you waiting.

… The door swung open, and Ginny looked up from Nemone into the confused face of her mother. Her face when from confused to shocked sooner than you could say "Holy Hogwarts".

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said tears forming in her eyes. "Is that you?" Mrs. Weasley reached out and touched her daughters face. Ginny winced with the pain.

"Yes mum. It's me." Ginny said, her own tears falling from her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny and Nemone inside and hugged her only daughter tight, but let go when she heard Ginny yelp in pain. She lit the room with a flick of her wand.

At that moment Mr. Weasley came trotting down the stairs. "Molly? What's all the commotion?" He asked sleepily. As his feet touched the bottom stair, he looked up and saw his estranged daughter standing there hand in hand with his granddaughter he hadn't see since before she could walk. "Ginny?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes dad. It's me." She said with a half smile, she was such a daddy's girl. "And Nemone." She finished as an after thought, and motioned toward Nemone.

Father and daughter looked into each others eyes for a moment longer, and then both stepped forward and embraced each other. She could feel the wet eyes of her father, on her shoulder. Ginny tried her hardest not to wince at the pain.

As Mrs. Weasley wiped yet more tears from her eyes, she looked at the clock and saw it was nearly two a.m. "Oh my goodness. Ginny, don't you think Nemone should be off to bed?"

Ginny looked away from her father to look at the clock for herself. "OH yes! What room should I put her up in?" Ginny asked.

"Oh you stay here and talk with your father. I'll take her up to Percy's old room." Mrs. Weasley offered.

Ginny nodded, and knelt down to Nemone's level.. "Hunny. I want you to go with Grandma, she'll get you a nice warm bed, and some P.J.'s ok?"  Nemone nodded in agreement, and took her grandmothers hand. The pair trotted upstairs.

"Ginny. You're shivering." Mr. Weasley says after noticing.

"Hm…I guess I'm a bit cold." She replied shrugging it off.

"Non-sense. Here have this blanket." Mr. Weasley pulled her favorite blanket off the sofa and warped it around her. "And I'll make us up some tea." He said with a note of finality.

Ginny sat at the kitchen table as he busied himself with the kettle and water. "Dad?" she prodded slowly.

He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry I haven't…" She tried to say but he cut her off.

"Don't be sorry. You're hear now, that's all that matters." He said with a weak smile.

Ginny gave a small nod, and proceeded to say, "I've missed a lot in 3 years, haven't I?"

"That you have darling. Would you like to be filled in now or in the morning?" He asked sitting down on the chair adjacent to her, and setting a cup of tea in front of her.

Ginny added some sugar to her tea, and said "Now, if you don't mind. I've been out of it for so long."

"If you wish, it's no trouble at all." Mr. Weasley thought for a moment about where to being. "Well Ron and Hermione both work at the ministry. Ron works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Hermione in the Department of Mysteries. Oh and they have a baby boy, well…not yet." He smiled brightly.

"Wow. Them, parents. I bet he'll be a cutie." Ginny said in a slight daze.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes has been even more successful that ever before, and a few weeks ago there was a double wedding for Fred and George to Angelina and Katie. We sent you an invitation, but I suspect you never got it."

"I was never aloud to get the mail." She said still in a daze. She was thinking about how, because of Desmon she missed her big brothers' weddings, and so much more.

"Bill and Charlie, are still up to the same old same old." Mr. Weasley finished.

"What about Harry?" Ginny added coming out of her trance.

Mr. Weasley's eyes dilated a bit, "What about him dear?" He said sympathetically.

"Have they found his body or anything yet?" She asked almost pleadingly.

"No." Mr. Weasley replied sadly, hanging his head slightly.

"Then there is still hope?" She asked lifting her head to look at her father.

"Ginny," He said taking her bruised and battered hands. "As much as I hate to say it, no. I don't think there is much hope left after 4 ½ years."

Ginny nodded again, a tear ran down her face, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs and sat in the chair at the table opposite Mr. Weasley.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, then Mrs. Weasley stared the conversation that would change Ginny's life forever.

"Ginny, what made you come back?" She asked. Ginny had concealed her bruises since this morning but now instead of explaining she slowly pulled out her wand and took the spell off her face, arms, legs, and all other _visible_ parts of her body.

Mrs. Weasley gasped in horror. There were dark spots and scratches everywhere. Some more vivid than others, but they all hurt just the same. Mr. Weasley just stared open mouthed at their daughter.

Ginny ignored the reactions, that's not what she was aiming for. She didn't want pity. She simply said; "This one," and she pointed to the still bright red hand print on her left cheek. "This one made me come home." She finished.

"How long has this been going on?" Mr. Weasley asked getting a bit angry.

"Since about five months after we got married." She said hanging her head slightly.

Mrs. Weasley put her hand under her daughter's chin and lifted her head. Ginny flinched with the pain of it.

"Three years?" Mrs. Weasley asked astonished. "Why didn't you say something to us?"

"Mum. I couldn't he wouldn't let me have any contact with any of you after the first time, because I threatened to leave him. So he threatened my life, Nemone's life, and your lives. I didn't want any innocent parties to get hurt. And I suppose I thought I could deal with him." She explained chocking up again.

"Ginny…" Mr. Weasley started. "You are an innocent party in all of this too. You didn't do anything wrong." He finished.

"_Do_ you know why it started dear? Maybe that will help." Mrs. Weasley asked, unsure of how to got about this.

Ginny thought a moment, and then remembered; "Five months after we were married I found out I can no longer have children because of Nemone. I don't know the details, but the day I told him was the first time he did…did this to me."

"He hasn't hurt Nemone has he?" Mr. Weasley asked enraged.

"No dad. Not to my knowledge, and in her four years on earth she has never kept anything from me." Ginny said trying to calm him down.

They sat in silence for a while, and Ginny sobbed quietly into her mothers shoulder. She sniffed loudly one more time and looked up.

"After that first time, he banned the use of magic in 'his' house, and said that when Nemone got her letter to Hogwarts she would not be going if it were the last thing he ever did." She said angrily. "Like he has any right to tell me what _my_ daughter can do or not. She's a…She's a _Potter_ for Gods sakes. She'll be brilliant at magic." She finished off with a low note of sadness in her voice, or was it loathing?

Mrs. Weasley looked stunned. "He just…he did this to you for no reason. He'd just…wail on you?" She had no idea how to say these things nicely.

Ginny sniffed again. "Not really for no reason. Things would set him off."

"What do you mean things would set him off?" Mr. Weasley asked, trying his hardest to stay composed.

"I mean…" She thought a moment. "I mean things like, he didn't think the house was clean enough, or I made something he didn't like for dinner. He would get all angry, and just…well…give me these."

Her parents were shocked. They thought he was such a nice man. They in no way preferred him over Harry, but seeing as he was no longer among the living, this proved to be a problem. So Desmon was second in line.

"He is insanely jealous of Harry. Every time he thought I was even thinking about him…" She didn't have to finish, the look in her eyes told them that he would beat her to a bloody pulp if she thought about him.

"Once he found my hidden box of pictures of him and I. That night he proceeded to find and burn all of my things associated with you guys and Harry. I was so scared for Nemone. But He left her alone."

"Ginny." Mr. Weasley said sternly. "You're mother and I will not rest until we get you justice, and he will wish he'd never been born." Her father finished with a loud bang of his fist on the table.

Ginny had a strange look on her face. A mixture of amusement, worry, admiration, and worry all at the same time. "Let's not worry about that now." She suggested. "You both look bushed. Why don't we go to bed, and we'll talk about it in the morning." She finished trying to sound cheerful.

"Of course, of course dear." Her mother agreed, with a quick glance to Mr. Weasley.

"Why don't you head up to your old room," Mr. Weasley suggested. "Your mother and I want to talk a bit longer."

Ginny sighed, and rubbed her temples a moment. "Ok dad." She said standing from her chair. "Goodnight mum." She said to her mother as she kissed her on the cheek. "'Night dad." She did the same to Mr. Weasley.

As she put her foot on the first stair, she turned back to her parents. "Mum? Dad?" She said looking at the floor.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned. Mr. Weasley had the same look on his face.

"Um… Nemone and I can stay here a while, right? Just until I get back on my feet?" She asked nervously.

Mr. Weasley stood and walked over to his only daughter. "Of course you can stay. As long as you want." He said hugging her, Ginny tried not to react to the pain, she missed being hugged.

Mrs. Weasley got to her feet and she too went to her daughter and hugged her tight. "We've missed you so much, the longer you stay the happier we are."

"Thanks guys." She said with a weak smile. "I really appreciate this. Nemone and I really needed to get out of there."

"We know Gin. And we are going to do what ever it takes to make him pay." Mr. Weasley said. "Now get up to bed. It's way past your bedtime young lady." He finished in a mock authoritive voice. Ginny smiled for the fist time in ages.

Ginny walked slowly up the winding stairs to her childhood bedroom. These walls held so many memories, and so much happiness that it was almost painful.

She entered her bed room and looked around. If there hadn't been an anti-dust charm on the entire house her room would have been covered in it. Everything was exactly as it had been when she left it all those years ago to move in with Harry. The curtains of her windows were gently blowing with the warm summer breeze, her mother had apparently come in and opened the window to let in some fresh air,  the bed linens too had been changed. They had last been her favorite set of Chuddly Canons sheets and blankets, but were now a set of a pastel floral print.

Ginny found a pair of pajamas set out for her, near the foot of the bed. She slowly changed into them, careful  not to touch any sensitive spots.

As she climbed into bed, and turned on her side to stare out the window, she noticed on her bed side stand was a picture of Harry. She hadn't packed it because she had so many others. Now she had near to none, because of Desmon's rampage to destroy everything that made her happy. Harry's picture smiled lovingly at her, and was laughing. She had taken that picture, and behind her Hermione had tackled Ron and smothered him with kisses, that was why Harry was laughing.

She had to get out of this house. There were so many memories here. Everywhere she looked in the house it reminded her of him. But she had nowhere else to go.

Ginny silently cried herself to sleep.

Only moments after she had fallen into a sleep riddled with the horrible memory of Harry's death, the door squeaked slowly open, and a small beam of light from the hall outside spread across the room.

A small body shuffled its way to the side of Ginny's bed, dragging a blankie behind it.

Nemone hoisted herself upon the bed, and snuggled in with her mother. Before she fell asleep she too saw the picture of Harry, her father, on the bed side stand. She wished that she had known him. But as she fell into a deep sleep she felt content that everything would turn out right in the end.

A/n: Yay! No cliffy this time!!! Ok, so I didn't get this to you by Wednesday, or Thursday for that matter, but I had lots going on with my sisters graduation, and school. Exams approaching, need to study. But I promise I will try my utmost hardest to get this story finished by June 12th-ish. That is when I leave for the summer for Beaver Island, Michigan with no net hookup except for at the library, and we only get ½ hour at a defiantly not long enough to write a chapter.

Oh, and sorry for the short chapters. Trust me, it's better this way. It makes lost more sense, and you get more chapters. So REVIEW and you'll get more soon!

Oh, also…PLEASE forgive any spelling/grammar errors in this chapter. My loverly beta is out of town on a trip with no net access. I had to beta this myself. So…that's it, adios.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mistress

A/n: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the VERY kind reviews! I would have updated sooner, but you guys know the usual excuses right? But my last day of school in on FRIDAY!!!! And I get Monday off! But I cannot spend much of this weekend writing. I have 5 exams to study for! But after school is over I have 10 days to write non-stop. Except to pack to leave for the summer. It's not looking very good that I'll finish the entire story by then… L

**Disclaimer:** **Jo Rowling**: rich, famous, published, and sane. **Me**: poor, unknown, published online, completely nutters. Yes I can see how you can confuse us. (Just realized I forgot this in all my other chapters. This applies to all past and future chapters)

Ginny's eyes fluttered open, and she blinked against the offending sunlight that streamed through her open window. She looked at her clock after taking a moment to linger on Harry's picture which it sat next to. 10:47am. Ginny mentally groaned to herself.

Suddenly she felt a small warm body lying next to her. She turned onto her left side and watched her daughter sleep. Each time Nemone exhaled a strand or two of vivid red hair, that had come out of her braid flew up. She looked like an angel Ginny gently moved it behind her ear. She leaned down and lightly kissed Nemone on the forehead.

Nemone's eyes slowly opened, and she smiled widely. "Morning mummy." She yawned

Ginny looked down into her daughters strikingly bright emerald green eyes. "Good morning baby."

Nemone sat up quickly. "Mummy. I smell bacon." She said sniffing the air.

Indeed. Ginny smelled it too. She stood up and grabbed her dressing gown and her stomach grumbled. Neither of them had eaten since the hot dogs in the park the day before.

Nemone got out of Ginny's bed too, and the two of them descended the winding staircase. As the entered the kitchen she saw seven red heads, and one bushy brown haired head. Everyone of her brothers was there, except for Percy, as well as her mum and dad, and Hermione.

Ginny was horrified. She looked like crap. She hadn't brushed her hair out, and was still in her pajamas, and dressing gown, with bare feet. Suddenly she didn't care. She hadn't seen anyone in three years.

Everyone just stared at her for a minute before Bill, her oldest brother, still sporting the ponytail and dragon tooth earring walked up to her and embraced her.

"Welcome home Gin." He said, pulling back off her and looking into her eyes. The sadness he saw there made him hug her again, and kiss her forehead before letting go.

"Bill lemme at her would you?" Charlie said with a slight smile. Bill stepped away from Ginny and he knelt down to face Nemone.

"You must be Nemone." Bill said, with a huge grin, putting out his hand to shake hers. Nemone put her hand out too, to shake his. As they school hands he said; "I'm your Uncle Bill." And with out warning he pulled her into a tight hug. "Welcome back Nem. We've all missed you."

"Thanks, Uncle Bill." She replied. This was all new to her and any normal four-year-old would have been scared to death, however Nemone was not a normal four-year-old. Nemone was a Potter, and had the touch attitude of her mother, and the bravery of her father. She was accepting this new family with open arms. Literally. Everyone took turns hugging her and introducing themselves to her.

As Bill talked to Nemone, Charlie embraced Ginny. "Welcome back, baby sister. We've all missed you so much. And don't you worry. We'll make Des…We'll make him pay." He whispered into her ear.

The twins greeted Ginny with an ambush double bear hug, and a simultaneous kiss to each cheek.

Ginny looked down at Nemone who was feeling Hermione's six-month pregnant stomach. Just then Ron and Hermione stood up from Nemone's level, and walked over to Ginny. Fred and George took Nemone off with promises of magic tricks, and jokes from their shop.

She looked up into the faces of Ron and Hermione. "How are you Ginny?" Hermione asked, voice full of concern.

"All things considered? Pretty good. Things could be worse, I suppose." She lied, she really felt like hiding. Like she just wanted to scream. But at the same time she felt as happy as ever, being back with her family, among people that loved her. She knew things could defiantly be worse. She could be dead, or worse still at 'home' with Desmon.

"Gin…" Ron started to say, but Ginny interrupted him.

"Look, guys?" Ginny paused and sighed deeply. "Can we go somewhere and talk? Alone?" She asked looking around.

"Sure Gin. Let's go out into the garden." Ron said eager to please the sister he missed, and loved so dearly.

As they crossed through the living room Nemone ran up to her and tugged on her dressing gown. "Mummy! Mummy! Uncle Fred and Uncle George just showed me the best trick ever!" Nemone turned to the twins. "Show her? Please?" She turned back to her mother. "It's really great!" She finished excitedly.

Behind Ginny Hermione gave the twins a look, and motioned her head toward the garden. "Maybe later Nem. We've got some more really neat stuff to show you!" George almost as excited as Nemone was. "Yeah, Nem. You want to see me turn Uncle George here into a troll?" Fred asked with a wide grin. George looked horrified. Nemone looked fit to burst with anticipation.

As soon as Nemone was distracted again, watching the twins Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made their way to the garden. When they got there Ginny sat on a whicker bench, and rubbed her temples.

"Come on Gin." Ron started. "Tell us how you are really feeling." He coaxed.

"Yes Ginny. Please talk to us." Hermione added.

"How am I feeling?" Ginny scoffed. "I feel bloody alone, that's what." She said looking at her feet which were playing with a rock.

"Ginny you're not alone, anymore." Said Ron.

"You've got all of us. You're _real_ family to help you and guide you." Added Hermione.

The two of them knew darn well that, that wasn't the kind of alone Ginny was talking about. She had felt this alone ever since Harry's death. And even more know that she was truly alone in the aspect of a partner. Not that she wanted Desmon back in the least. Good ridden to him. She couldn't really put a definition to it, but she did feel alone.

"I'm scared too." Ginny said after a brief silence. "I'm scared that I'll always feel this way." She thought for a moment how to explain it to them. "I feel like there is always a dementor around me. Sucking out all of my happiness. And the only time it ever lessons is when Nemone is around, and that's only because she reminds me so much of…of Harry." She sniffed back some tears. "But at the same time when she's around it makes the feeling worse, _because_ she reminds me so much of him. Reminds me that he's gone forever, and that she'll never know him." She finished swiping an offending tear from her cheek.

Hermione left Ron's side at the other whicker bench and sat next to Ginny. Ginny curled up next to her and silently sobbed into Hermione's shoulder. Ron just looked uncomfortable. He was always awkward around emotional people. But he wanted to stay and comfort his only sister.

"Ginny," Ron started, and paused to think, and Hermione looked up at him. "Ginny, we love you, we always have and always will. And I know for a fact that Harry would want you to move on, and be happy. He told me a few days before he….died" Ron paused for a second. Even he hated saying it out loud. That Harry was really, and truly dead. Never coming home. "Anyway," Ron continued, "Harry told me that he regretted all the time he grieved over Sirius. He told me he realized that Sirius died doing what he knew was the right thing." He paused and took a breath, "He then told me that if anything were to happen to him, the last thing he would want is for people to spend their lives mourning over him." He finished.

Hermione gave him a look of utmost love, and admiration. Ginny just sobbed more into Hermione's shoulder.

"It's so hard though." Ginny cried. "It's not bloody fair! It seems everyone is happy, except me these days!" She paused and wiped away her tears. "Sometimes the only thing that keeps me going is Nemone."

Hermione's eyes widened, but before she could say anything to her they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice calling them "Ron!" She called out first. "Hermione, Ginny! BREAKFAST IS READY!!!!!"

Ron stood up and held out both hands, meaning for both girls to take one. They did so, and the three of them walked slowly back to the house.

Ginny told Ron and Hermione she'd meet them in kitchen in a bit. She needed to get dressed, and her clothes were still in the boot of her car. She opened the drivers door, and popped open the boot. She walked around to the back, and noticed Nemone's things were gone. Someone must have come out and gotten hers for her. She grabbed her duffle bags and closed it. Ginny took a different door into the house that was closer to the stair case. She was able so sneak upstairs unnoticed.

Ginny stepped back into her room, and began dressing. She sighed deeply, as she tried as usual to avoid the wounds on her body. She thought about what Ron had said to her in the garden. He was right she knew it. She knew Harry wouldn't want her to mourn all this time, but it was so hard not to. But she wanted to mourn for god's sake! She didn't ever want to be happy without him! She wanted to be alone and miserable if she couldn't be with him. Ginny took a deep breath, and knew she couldn't have this kind of attitude. It wasn't healthy. And what kind of example was that for Nemone? To give up? Ginny reasoned with herself to at least look happy from now on. And maybe someday it would be true.

Ginny had finished dressing, and walked slowly back down the stairs. As she entered the kitchen, she saw no one was in there. However the sounds of breakfast were coming from the dining room. They never used the dining room unless it was a special occasion. She supposed they thought her coming home might constitute a special occasion.

She swung the door to the dining room open and saw the nine familiar faces of her family, but at the head of the table was someone she did not recognize yet the looked oddly familiar.

The person was clearly a woman. She seemed to be about 25 or 26-years-old. She had short black, spiky hair with pink, purple, and blue highlights. Most people would find this appalling, but Ginny rather liked it, it reminded her somewhat of Tonks.

"Ahem." Ginny gave a slight cough to announce her presents.

"Oh good Ginny! You've come to join us. We thought maybe you had opted out of breakfast." Mr. Weasley said getting up and pulling out the chair next to him, for her to sit in.

After she sat, and Mrs. Weasley began fussing over getting food on her plate, Mr. Weasley spoke again. "Ginny," he motioned toward the strange woman. "This is Lavada Iris Gaia-Loki. Mistress of magic."

Ginny knew she had seen her somewhere before! Ginny had gone to her induction ceremony nearly 10 years go after Fudge had been chucked out of office. She had been elected because of her sociable, open-minded, friendly, approachable, and compassionate personality.

In the short time Ginny was still in the wizarding world Ginny witnessed some major changes in the way the ministry was being run. For one thing Mr. Weasley had gotten the promotion he'd so very much deserved, and had been passed over for so many years, because of Fudge's closed-mindedness. Also everyone who had even the slightest bit of a connection with Voldemort was chucked out, among many many other things.

Ginny thought all of this very fast, and then next thing she new the Mistress was extending a hand to her.

Ginny took it as the Mistress said "Oh please, call me Lavada. No need for formal names. Much to snooty for my tastes I always say."

"Nice to meet you, Lavada." Ginny said smiling sweetly.

The family, and Lavada ate breakfast with several different conversations going on at once. Nemone was really taking to the twins, they were laughing and chattering amongst themselves through the entire meal.

When they had all finished eating, Ron said "Mum, Hermione and I are going to do the dishes."

Mrs. Weasley pathetically argued with her son but gave up shortly afterward. Bill and Charlie had to be off to work at the Ministry. Apparently Mr. Weasley didn't, because he stayed seated where he was, as did the Mistress Lavada.

"Ginny?" Fred asked grabbing her attention. "Would you mind if we took Nem here out into the glen to teacher her about Quidditch?" George finished for is twin.

"Please, mummy!?!?!?! Pleeeeeaaase!? It sounds so cool!" Nemone begged.

Ginny chuckled slightly, "Yes, of course you can."

The three of them got up from the table, and excitedly scampered out of the dining room and into the glen.

That left just, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Lavada.

"So…" Ginny said trying to break the ice.

"Ginny, you're mother and I talked last night about what to do about, your…I mean our…" Mr. Weasley said correcting himself. "…about Desmon, and what we are going to do about him." He finished.

"And…" Ginny coaxed, not sure why he was bringing this up in front of Lavada.

"And…" Lavada chimed in. "I am going to personally handle your case."

Ginny was speechless. Why in the world was the Mistress of magic going to personally handle her case?

"You see," Mrs. Weasley started "Lavada here used to be in wizard law, before becoming Mistress of magic, and is very interested in you and your case."

"Yes, Ginny." Lavada said "And I want to prosecute your husband to the full extent of the law." She finished with a look of determination on her face.

Ginny beamed at the thought of making Desmon's life a living hell. "Where do we start?" Ginny said with a smile.

"First you should, but you don't have to, but you should officially file for divorce." Lavada said making a stack of papers appear with her wand.

A/n: Wowzers! What do you guys think? I hope you like it. And I credit my beta Kristen (aka: kneh13) with everything to do with the new Mistress! She is a true genius, talented, and wondrous person. I love you hun! REVIEW! And…since I seem to be on a role here I'm going to take a shower to wake up (its 1:42am) and start working on chapter 5!

Beta Note: Wowzers that was fast. Cool chappie if I do say so myself. You best add more soon. Love ya too hun. :D


	5. Chapter 5: Going Back

A/n: Yay! Today, is my last day of school! All I have to do for the next 9 days is write, write, and write! And thanks for all the reviews. I have 42 now (on ff.net)!!!!!! And for those of you asking if Harry is going to come back, I haven't even decided yet. But it's not looking good. Make a good case in your REVIEW and I'll consider it. :-P

Ginny took the stack of papers from Lavada. "Where do I sign?" She asked with another rather devilish grin.

"Right here, and here, and initial there." Lavada pointed to three different spots in the stack of legal papers.

"So I'm done? I got a divorce just by doing that?" Ginny asked happily.

"Well," Lavada started "See, that's the thing. You need to get Desmon to sign his name in these three spots too." She said pointing to three more blank lines.

"WHAT!" Ginny half yelled in disbelief.

"We know it will be hard Ginny." Mr. Weasley said. "But it's got to get done," he finished.

"Can I just send it to him, through the mail?" She asked pleadingly.

"You could." Lavada said, "but who knows if he'll actually sign it. It's best to just go there and get him to sign it."

"And what if he still refuses? What then?" Ginny asked scared as ever.

"I'm sure we can find ways to, shall we say, persuade him," said Lavada with a wink.

"How long do I have to get this signed?" Ginny asked resigned.

"30 days." The Mistress said "30 days from the time you contact him," she finished

"Then what?" Mrs. Weasley asked what Ginny was about to do.

"Then he has the right to appeal. If he doesn't sign it then he can refuse you a divorce unless you can come up with evidence that the marriage was unhealthy," explained Lavada.

"Unhealthy?" Ginny scoffed. "What do you call these?" Ginny asked sarcastically un-concealing her marks, bruises, scars, and scratches.

She could see all three of them wince slightly at the horrible wounds.

"Yes Ginny. That's why I don't thing the actual divorce will be the hard part. The hard part will be the trial when you will most likely have to retell all of the things he did to you in front of a judge, and jury," Lavada stated with a note of pity.

Ginny gasped slightly. "No. I can't."

"Yes you can Ginny." Mrs. Weasley reassured her daughter.

"We believe in you, love. You can do it, Gin," Mr. Weasley confirmed.

"What am I suppose to say to him? _'Hullo Des dear. Mind signing these divorce papers so that I can bring you to court for beating the shit out of me for the last 3 years, and you could be put away for years in Azkaban'_ Yes that'll work like a charm." She said sarcastically again.

Lavada was the first to speak after a short silence "Well I'm pretty sure there isn't a law that says you have to be completely truthful as to what the papers are, or what signing it will do," she said with a smile. "No body reads them, let alone the fine print, it's his fault if he doesn't," she said with another devious smile.

"What do you mean? Lie to him about the papers?" Ginny asked surprised to hear this from the Mistress of Magic herself.

"Like I said," Lavada stated with a grin. "If he doesn't read the paperwork, or the fine print it's his fault."

Ginny some weeks later was on her hands and knees, elbow deep in soil. She was helping her mum in the garden. Mrs. Weasley was in the same row a few feet ahead of her on the opposite side of the row, facing Ginny.

As Mrs. Weasley dug the small, shallow trenches for the seeds Ginny was helping her with, she said as casually as possible, "Gin. When do you think you'll try to have him sign those divorce papers?" She finished, not looking up but at the rows behind them, to see how much longer they would be in this sweltering early summer sun.

Ginny sighed, and pushed some of her hair out of her face that had fallen out of the bandana she wore on her head behind her ear. "I dunno mum. I've been thinking about it, and I know I have to do it," she paused to think, and grab another hand full of seeds from the small sack attached to the belt loop of her cut off shorts. "I was thinking sometime next week. Wednesday perhaps?" She suggested, plopping down three seeds, and crawling forward a bit more.

 "Would you like anyone to come with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking up at her daughter.

Ginny thought a moment. "No mum. This is something I have to do alone. It only shows weakness if I have to have someone come along."

"There's no shame in that," Mrs. Weasley said sitting up on her knees, as she reached the end of that row.

Ginny plopped the last seed into the trench and covered it, before sitting up like her mother. She was about to reply saying that it was awful thing, but then she saw Nemone excitedly running across the lawn to her flailing the _Daily Prophet_ in her small hand. Mr. Weasley following behind at a trot.

"Mummy!" Nemone called from afar. "Mummy he's been seen!" She yelled again, much closer.

"Who has honey. Who?" Ginny replied as Nemone arrived in front of her.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!" Nemone squealed. "Look!" And she pointed to a very small article on the right hand side of the eighth page of the _Prophet_.

"Harry Potter, who has believed to have been dead for nearly 4 years was supposedly sighted out sided Scotland yesterday. A woman browsing in a bookshop says, "I swear I saw him window shopping along the street. He looked right at me, there was no mistaking those brilliant green eyes. But I didn't see any scar." The ministry of magic is taking this sighting as seriously as the others. More information on the death/disappearance of Harry Potter on page 12."

Ginny was in shock for a moment. "Why isn't this front page news?" She cried and held the article up to her mother and father. "What do they mean by; "taking this as seriously as the others."" She asked.

"Ginny…" Mrs. Weasley started but was interrupted by his daughter again.

"Why aren't you guys more concerned. Harry's still alive!" She cried.

"Ginny listen to me." Mr. Weasley said at her words, "There are sightings of him all the time. Usually people who want their name in the paper, or people are just mistaken."

Ginny spoke again, this time more calmly. "But what if he is still alive dad. We can't give up!" She hung her head, and fought back a tear.

Nemone hugged her mum's leg and Ginny picked her up and embraced her.

"Mummy, I didn't mean to make you cry." Nemone said into her mother's shoulders.

"Shhh… It's ok Nem. Mummy knows." She whispered to her. "Thank you for showing that to me."

Following lunch Ginny sent Nemone off for a nap. After the few weeks they had been there she had taken to sleeping in the room she was assigned, but still a few nights a week she found a small body curled up snuggled into her. These were always pleasant awakenings.  Before Ginny left the room Nemone asked:

"Will they ever find daddy?"

Ginny knelt by her daughter's bedside. "I hope so Nem. I really hope so."

"But if daddy's still alive, he would have come home right?" Nemone asked sweetly, and rather sleepily.

"If he could I'm sure he would have." Ginny reassured her.

"I hope he comes home, and soon."

Ginny hugged her tight, and laid her down. "Shhh…go to sleep. It's nothing you should worry about Nem. Whatever happens, happens. We'll make it through."

Ginny walked quietly out of the room, and flicked off the lights. As she passed her bedroom door she yawned and decided a small nap never hurt anything. She walked in and tossed her wand onto the bedside table next to Harry's picture. She lay down on her bed still in her work cloths from the garden, and fell asleep, staring at his picture.

Sometime later Ginny was awoken by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. The door to her bedroom squeaked open.

"Ginny." She heard her mothers voice say quietly. "The Mistress is here to see you."

"Hmmm…" Was Ginny's only reply as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Mrs. Weasley left the room.

Ginny trekked down the hall and upon entering the living room saw Lavada sitting on the sofa with her mother sipping tea.

"Good evening Ginny." She said as Ginny entered the room.

"Good evening Mistress." Ginny replied forgetting the Mistress's request to be called 'Lavada'.

"Please Ginny, Lavada." She said with a warm smile.

"Oh yes, I forgot." Said Ginny with a small yawn.

"Not a problem. Well, why I'm here is because of the lack of signed divorce papers." Lavada stated cutting right to the point.

Ginny sat in the chair facing Lavada, and hung her head slightly. "I know, I know. I've been avoiding it, because I really don't know how to go about it" She said, and paused before continuing. "I guess it's just one of those things you just have to do and hope for the best eh?"

"That seems to be the only thing to do, doesn't it? There really isn't much preparation you can do, considering, well, considering who we're dealing with." Mrs. Weasley said looking from one girl to the next.

"Well, I've actually been thinking about it and what you said, Lavada." Ginny said taking her own cup of tea.

"Oh? And what might this plan be?" Lavada said with another warms smile and pushing a lock of her trademark black and pink hair out of her face.

"The suggesting you made to lie to Desmon about what the papers are for." Ginny reminded her.

"Oh yes." Lavada replied remembering.

"What do you plan on telling him, Gin?" Mrs. Weasley asked after a moment.

Ginny proceeded to tell them her plan.

"When do you plan on going?" Lavada asked curiously.

Ginny looked at the clock, and saw that it was only seven in the evening. "I was thinking as soon as possible." Ginny paused and made a deep sighing noise "like perhaps now?"

Both Mrs. Weasley and Lavada looked slightly surprised.

Lavada spoke first saying; "Would you like someone to go with you? Perhaps me, or a ministry Auror?" She suggested.

Mrs. Weasley replied for her. "I asked her this earlier in the day, and she flatly refused." She said with a sharp, yet worried look to her daughter.

Ginny shot a dirty look at her mother before replying to Lavada. "No, but thank you with my wand I'm sure I can handle him." She said with a sweet smile.

A few minutes later Ginny found herself in her car on the way back to the hell whole she swore she'd never return to. During the duration of the drive she contemplated how she was going to go about getting him to sign the papers.

Before she knew it she was making the autopilot turn onto the street the large home stood on.

She placed the car in park and got out. She was almost to the front door when she remembered the papers. She ran back, and grabbed them.

She marched right up to the front door, and almost walked right in. But realizing she no longer lived there that may have been considered trespassing. She slowly raised her fist and knocked on the door.

Ginny heard heavy footsteps down the hall to the front door. It swung open, and an obviously drunken, slightly smelly, and unshaven Desmon stared back at her, holding a nearly empty fifth of vodka.

"I knew you'd come back." He said swaying on the spot a little.

When he spoke, he did so much to loudly, and his breath smelled wretchedly of liquor. He also smelled as if he hadn't bathed in days.

A/n: Ok, sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I wanted to save the next bit for the next chapter. So I hope the ending wasn't to much of a cliffy. And thanks again to my beta KK…(kneh13) I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do with out you!!!!! XOXOXOXOX


	6. Chapter 6: Hitting Bottom

A/n: The response to this chapter was much better than last. I still haven't decided if Harry's coming back. Or I could be lying to you? I'm soooo…evil. Bwahahahahaha…

Ginny waved a hand in front of her face to get rid of the smell that radiated off of Desmon. "I am _not_ back." She said and made sure to stand up straight. _"Must establish who's in charge."_ She thought to herself.

"Look to me…" Desmon started but staggered backward a bit before catching himself on the open door and continuing, "that you is standing on this, my, doorstep. Which makes me…" He hiccupped. "con…conloo… think you have come back to me."

Ginny was already annoyed with him. It was going to be hard enough to handle a sober Desmon, but a drunk one? This would be less dangerous yes, but more frustrating.

Ginny pushed him back into the house and slammed the door behind her. She steered him to the kitchen table, and sat him down. All the while making a mental note to sanitize her hands with bleach as soon as she got home.

She plunked the legal papers down in front of him, and lay a pen down on top. He looked at her with a drunken and confused look.

"Look Desmon. I need you to sign these papers. Let's get this over with as soon as possible, and you can get back to whatever…" She paused and took the nearly empty bottle from him, only touching it when her thumb and forefinger, and set it on the table. "…it was you were doing."

Desmon narrowed his eyes, and surveyed her. "What are they?" He asked with accusation.

Ginny sighed. "They are just papers that say you can have the house and car, and that I won't pursue legal action to get them. I don't need them any more." She tried to stay calm while telling this lie.

Desmon thought a moment, and gave her the same accusatory look. He patted his chest a moment in search of something. Ginny just stood there arms crossed tapping her foot nervously.

Finally Desmon located the front pocket of his stained, and tattered shirt. From within he pulled a pair of reading glasses. This was not a good sign.

Ginny's heart raced. He tried to put the glasses on his face but missed several times poking himself in the eye every time. While he continued to attempt to place the glasses on his face Ginny spoke nervously, "Really Des. It's not important to read the them, it's all legal mumbo-jumbo.

"Ah-ah-ah. I think I'll read them through first." He said in the same drunken slur as he had been using all night.

Once successful in his attempt to wear his glasses he leaned much to close to the table and nearly hit his head. After lifting his head slightly he began to mumble to himself. "By signing this document…" he stuttered.

Ginny's heart raced even faster, and she broke out into a cold sweat.

"…I here by decree a mutual agreement of divorce, and to spilt all assets."

Suddenly Desmon seemed to lose all sense of drunkenness.

"What in the bloody hell is this!?!" He roared, balling his fists and backing her into a corner.

Ginny started to panic a bit, but remembered her wand in the back pocket of her jeans. She smiled inwardly for a split second at the memory of Harry playfully scolding her about his habit. _"You don't wanna blast off one of these beautiful bum cheeks do you love?"_ he would ask her every time.

She reached back behind her for it, and upon not feeling it there really began to panic. She checked the other pocket. Not there. Suddenly she felt a sharp slap to her face. She brought her hand up to touch the spot where he and slapped her. It was almost the identical spot where he had slapped her those few weeks ago.

He lifted his other hand into a fist to punch her but she tried to block herself but putting up her arm. Desmon's fist came down on her arm and cried out in pain. This infuriated Desmon. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her.

Suddenly Ginny heard a sickening _crack_, and cried out in pain again. Her arm had broken. Now tears streamed down her face. She tried to use her good arm to scratch him but the pain was distracting her.

He punched the other side of her face, and her left side. She had cuts on her face and arms, and saw blood trickling from them as she raised her good arm to block her face.

Suddenly everything stopped and she lowered her arm to look up at Desmon. He was looking at her with a devilish grin. Unexpectedly Desmon lunged forward and wrapped his hands around her neck.

"This is what you get for being a little bitch, and trying to trick me you worthless piece of shit." He growled at a now fuzzy minded Ginny, squeezing his hands around her neck. As she passed out Desmon let go of her, and she hit her head on the sharp corner of the counter top. The spot split wide open, and began to bleed freely onto the floor.

As she hit the floor and did not move Desmon stepped over her motionless body. She was alive, but only just. He grabbed the fifth of vodka and walked out the front door down to the nearest pub.

Ginny lay there for hours before Lavada, Mr. Weasley, Ron, the twins, and two Ministry Aurors came looking for her.

Desmon had apparently locked the door from the inside and Lavada blast it open with a flash of pink light to put shame to the color of the streaks in her hair.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled and ran to her side. She was badly beaten and had burses all over her body, and the choke marks around her neck were just the icing on the cake. He checked for a pulse. "She's still alive!" Ron cried, "But her pulse is very slow, we need to get her to St. Mungo's NOW!" He said moving some hair from the place she had hit her head and was bleeding profusely from, causing a significant pool of blood around her ear.

Ron picked up his baby sister from the floor just as the front door swung open again, and a drunken Desmon sauntered through the door, singing "Yo, ho ho, and a bottle of rrrrrruuum!" Noticing the small gathering in his home he said stupidly "Oh, hallo."

"YOU!" Fred roared at the sickly drunken man.

"Did you do this to my sister!?!?!" George demanded.

"Oh yes that. I did do that. Quite a job if I do say so myself. One of the better, I've gone relatively easy on her until the little bitch tried to make me sign divorce papers, and slip half of what _I_ worked so hard to build." He said quite proud of himself.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Came four voices in unison, all of them pointing their wands at him. Ron who was still holding Ginny just fussed over her, looking quite like his mum.

"Mistress?" One of the Ministry Auror's inquired.

"Shall we alert the appropriate muggle authorities?" The other finished for him.

"Thank you Dean, Seamus." She said with a nod to each. "Please do, while we escort Ginny to St. Mungo's"

"You two aren't taking me anywhere." Desmon said putting up his fists and jumping up and down.

"Oh really?" Both Fred and George said at the same time, and cast two sets of ropes around Desmon's body.

"Boys," Lavada said, "Take him away."

Dean and Seamus grabbed Desmon by each arm and lifted him. "Mistress we are going to need a family member to file a complaint with the muggle police." Dean reminded her.

"I'll go." Mr. Weasley offered, still in shock of seeing his daughter in such a condition.

"Splendid." Lavada said with a small smile. "We'll meet you at St. Mungo's when you are fininshed."

"Dad," George said. "We'll go home and inform mum, and Hermione." Fred finished for his twin.

"Ok, fine." Mr. Weasley said sounding very tired.

"What should we say to Nemone?" Fred asked again.

Mr. Weasley responded to the question first. "I want you to tell her that her mother is very sick, and needed to go to the hospital. But be sure to tell her she'll be just fine and she will see her in the morning. Let's just pray she will be ok." He said wearily.

Lavada, and Ron who was still holding Ginny apperated to St. Mungo's on the count of three.

When they arrived the lobby was quite empty. The healer behind the welcome desk gave a cheery smile. "Good evening Mistress."

"No means to be rude Ruth, but we've got quite a problem here." She motioned for Ron to step out from behind her.

The healer called Ruth gasped at the sight of Ginny. Her head still bleeding, and the marks getting darker by the minute.

"Oh my. Follow me Mistress. I'll bring you to a private room and alert the proper healers." She said scurrying to the lifts.

Meanwhile back with Desmon, the Aurors and Mr. Weasley were having quite the difficulty keeping Desmon to behave. Mr. Weasley suggested the full body bind, but seeing as the _muggle_ police were going to be there in only minutes, that would take some explaining.

When the muggle police did arrive they untied him, and the police handcuffed him and manhandled him into the back of one of the patrol cars. Mr. Weasley and the Aurors climbed into the other, with the first officers partner, and rode of to the station to file a complaint.

Desmon was thrown into a cell and had the handcuffs removed, while Mr. Weasley wrote a statement and singed papers.

Meanwhile back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley paced the living room floor while Hermione watched her nervously from the sofa, not touching the tea she had made. Nemone was put to bed hours ago.

With a small pop the twins apperated into the living room.

Mrs. Weasley immediately stopped pacing. "What's wrong with her? Where is she?" She asked in a panicked voice.

"She's pretty beaten, up mum." Fred said to his mother, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"The Mistress, and Ron have taken her to St. Mungo's." George said, reassuringly.

"What about Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked standing up.

"He went with the Ministry Aurors to file charges with the muggle police." Fred answered.

"I _knew_ I should have made someone go with her." Mrs. Weasley wailed, while tears streamed down her face.

"What I don't understand is how Ginny was able to get so badly hurt if she had her wand." Hermione said using her trademark logical thinking.

As if on cue Nemone trotted down the stairs. "Gramma?" She asked sleepily.

Mrs. Weasley spun around to look at her granddaughter. "Yes dear?"

"Is mummy home yet?" Nemone asked rubbing her eyes. "I went in her room 'cos I had a bad dream, and she wasn't in there, and I found this." Nemone said in one breath, and pulled out from behind her back Ginny's wand.

They all looked at Hermione as if to say "There's your answer."

Fred took over at this moment telling Nemone exactly what Mr. Weasley said to tell her. "Nemone. Your mummy is very sick right now. She'll be ok though. I promise. But you can't see her now. We'll bring you to see her in the morning, ok?"

Nemone thought about it for a moment. "Does this have anything to do with da—Desmon?" She asked curiously.

Hermione went over to her and knelt down to her level, "What makes you think that dear?" She asked.

"I was on the stairs when mummy said she was going to make him sign something, and I wanted to stop her and tell her not to go 'cos he's a bad man, and I didn't want her to get hurt again." She said all this very fast because she was afraid she would be in trouble for not taking her nap or eavesdropping.

Hermione was curious now. "Have you seen him hurt mummy before?" She asked.

Nemone nodded. "Loads of times. They would start yelling at night and I'd run out of my room to see what was going on. It was an every day thing at home." She said with a tear. "Are you sure mummy's ganna be ok?" she asked.

"Mummy's going to be fine, we promise." Hermione said.

Out of the blue Ron apperated into the living room. "Mum, they say you all can come visit Ginny now. They've stabilized her and she's been given a potion for the pain."

"Mum we'll stay and look after Nem. After all we are her favorite Uncles" George offered and Fred nodded.

Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly. "Hey Nem," Fred said to her. "How about Uncle George and I read you a story?" He offered ushering her toward the stairs again.

Nemone shrugged, and yawned. She ascended the stairs to return to bed immensely worried about her mother. She already lost her father, what if she lost her mother too?

Hours passed and the family came and went from the private hospital room. However Ron and Lavada never left her side. Around two o'clock in the morning Hermione got up from her chair next to Ron. "Sweaty I'll be right back." She said to him giving him a peck on the lips. She strode out of the room and walked to the disapperation room. From there she apperated to the jail cell of a one hung over Desmon.

_"The little shit doesn't home liquor well does he?"_ she asked herself seeing him lying on the floor near the toilet with a pool of vomit near by. She _scorgifyed_ it and strode over to him and kicked him in the ribs.

"Get up you great lug." She said to him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked obviously hung over. "How did you get in here?" He asked looking from her to the still locked cell door.

Hermione pulled out her wand from the inside of her robes. She pointed it right at his face. "You, are going to do exactly as I say. Or you will regret the day you were born." She said with utter hate in her voice.

Desmon put his hands in the hair like the chicken he was when faced with a wand. "What do you want?" He asked his voice shaking.

Hermione turned slightly to the right and with her wand conjured the same legal papers Ginny had tried to get him to sign earlier, as well as a pen.

"Sign these." She said simply.

"I am _not_ signing over half of my assets, you daft little…"

Hermione's face reddened with anger. "You _will_ sign these papers, and you'll do it fast so that I can get back Ginny's bed side" She demanded pointing her wand back into his face.

Desmon's eyes bugged out of his head. He grabbed the papers and pen. He reluctantly signed the papers on all of the appropriate spaces.

Hermione snatched them from him and before she apperated from the cell pointed her wand at Desmon and said something funny in latin that he knew not.

As Hermione apperated out of the cell she thought to herself, "Impotence charms. And Ron thought it was useless to learn those." She smiled to herself and sat back down in her chair next to a sleeping Ronald Weasley.

A/n: Thanks guys again for all of your reviews. Between ff.net, and GP I have 67 reviews!!!! I've never had this kind of a response to a story! Bugger, and It's right before I leave for 2 ½ months! Anyway…I'm off to look at a car!!!! Yay!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Coming Out

A/n: The date is June 26. I have just gotten my computer delivered to me, however… I do not have internet access. So I most likely won't be publishing this until around August 30th or so. And with out further ado on with the story!

A dark haired man paced the living room of his Scotland cottage, awaiting the end of the visiting hours at the London wizarding hospital, St. Mungo's to end. His watch beeped 8:00pm. Before exiting his flat he grabbed, from the trunk in his bedroom, a silky almost liquid to the touch, cloak, and slipped it around his shoulders and donned the hood. He was invisible.

With a _pop_ the man apperated to the seemingly abandoned store front that was St. Mungo's he stepped through the glass, and shivered at the feel of it. The man looked around and upon seeing no one, but the witch at the information desk, he stealthily moved onward. He knew where she was, going.

On the way to the 6th floor, the less known about, used for non-magical injuries, he encountered only a few patrolling Healers, and the occasional ghost. Of course none of them saw him, seeing as he was invisible. He made the final turn to the corridor where her room was located, and paused. He had heard voices.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley you must go. Visiting hours are _over_." A harsh sounding woman said. He couldn't see who she was, or who she was talking to, but he assumed it was a Healer to Arthur and Molly Weasley. The man peeked around the corner and was shocked to _not_ see Arthur and Molly, but Ron and Hermione.

Harry Potter's heart shattered. His best friends had got married, and he hadn't even known. Spending the last four and a half years in solitude away from all means of communication would do that to you.

Ron replied, "Ok, ok. Don't get your knickers in a twist. We're going." This earned a small punch in the arm by Hermione, but she smiled non-the-less. This made Harry grin. They were still the same old, bickering twosome.

The woman Healer huffed, and walked off. Ron and Hermione started off down the corridor toward him. As they passed his hiding spot he wanted so badly to reach out to them, to make his presents known. But he couldn't. They thought him dead, or at least MIA. He knew the Ministry _said_ they were still looking for him. But he knew they had given up a year and a half into the search. He was very good at hiding himself.

Harry hadn't ever meant to go into hiding, but after the final battle he was to weak to care for himself. He had lain on the grown on the final battle field unconscious for hours, maybe even days. Before someone came for the bodies.

He had been picked up, but not put with the rest of the bodies. He had been brought back to a warm stone dungeon. It would be months before he would regain consciousness for longer than five minutes at a time. When that time finally came, he had been shocked to see who had been nursing him back to health. None other than a one Mr. Severus Snape. Snape never explained himself, and never expected anything back. He took care of Harry until he saw fit that he could go. That had been two years ago, he had spent two and a half years with Snape.

Harry had immediately gone out to find Ginny, the love of his life. He had wanted her to be the first one to see him alive. He had a hell of a time finding her. He had only gone out in public under his fathers invisibility cloak, so as no one would see him. Her last name had changed. That was not good. He found her current address. Before he had knocked he peered into the window.

His heart bust at the sight he beheld. Ginny with another man, and a child. A beautiful little girl, sitting on the hearth rug before a fire, with them reading the small girl a book. Harry had hung his head, and walked off. Vowing to spend the rest of his days in solitude. Ginny was happy, and he wasn't going to ruin the life she had had to rebuild after his 'death'.

Harry had heard about Ginny being in St. Mungo's by some people in Diagon Alley, he had been out, which was a rare thing, under the invisibility cloak. He had to wait until visiting hours were over, and sneak in, so he could be with her. He couldn't let her spend the night alone, whether or not she could see him.

He crept slowly into the room and, set his eyes on the worst sight he had ever seen. Ginny's face was almost unrecognizable, but still he knew it was her. She just had this presents about her, that he _knew_ it was her. From what he could see her face and arms were badly beaten, purple and blue with bruising. There was a bandage around her head, that made Harry cringe with sorrow, and anger. On the bandage there was a deep red splotch, that Harry knew was blood.

_"What did he do to you?"_ Harry said in an almost inaudible whisper.

He walked over to the unconscious Ginny. He pushed the hair away from her eyes, and leaned down and kissed her forehead, which too was covered with a thin layer of dried blood. He didn't care.

That simple motion brought a flood of emotion to him. It was the last thing he had ever done to her. The night he left he hadn't bothered to wake her, but instead kissed her forehead, and had left.

He pulled up a chair, and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it again and again. Tears began to fall slowly and silently from his eyes. He hated what that man had done to her. No, he not only hated what he had done, he hated _him_ with nearly the same vigor as he hated Voldemort.

Harry sat there a long while, lost in his own thoughts. Regretting having left her that night, regretting not letting it be known he was alive, not returning to his beloved Ginny. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and she stirred. Only a soft moan, and a twitch, but Harry's head snapped up quickly, and he pulled her chin to move her head to face him. She was still, though roughly beaten, as beautiful as the most innocent angle.

Harry was so lost in is own thoughts and regrets, that he hadn't heard the voices and footsteps coming down the hall towards the room.

"Hermione I don't care what the Healers say, I'm not letting my sister spend the night alone." Ron's voice cried in a whisper, amongst the protests made by Hermione. Harry hadn't heard them.

The footsteps slapped closer and closer, the couple still arguing back and fourth. As they came to the door way they stopped dead in their tracks.

Harry didn't look up, he still hadn't heard a thing because he was now sobbing softly into Ginny's hand.

Hermione gave a small gasp of surprise, and gripped Ron's arm tightly. Still Harry hadn't noticed.

Ron cleared his throat loudly, and said; "Excuse me? Who are you? Why are you in my sisters room?" He wasn't angry, or upset, but more curious.

Harry's head perked up, and he sniffed his tears away. He wiped his face dry, and looked up. Harry Potter turned away, and for the first time in nearly five years saw his two best friends.

Shock was the only emotion on his friends' faces. They all stared at each other for quite a while before he stood up and opened his mouth to say something. However halfway through forming the works of "Well…" Hermione interrupted saying;

"Harry?" He nodded. "Is it really you?" He nodded again.

"I don't believe it, Harry." Ron said. "We all thought you were dead."

Finally Harry spoke, "I know guys. I know I messed up big time. But I'm back now, and It's for good, I promise."

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked while she hugged him, cutting off his air supply for several seconds. Ron uncharacteristically followed suite, and hugged his best friend back, with just as much enthusiasm as Hermione had.

Harry proceeded to tell them the story about Snape, and coming in and out of consciousness. He told them about coming home to see Ginny happily married to Desmon with their little girl.

Here Ron stopped his story saying; "Harry, I'm not sure if we should be the ones to tell you this but, Nemone. Ginny's little girl. She's yours."

"What?" Harry was in shock. There had to be some kind of mistake here. "But…"

"She is, Harry." Hermione tried to reassure him.

Harry sank into a chair and put his face in his hands. He wasn't crying, he was thinking. _He had a daughter. He was a father, and he hadn't even known._ "Dose she know about me?" He asked aloud at least.

"Yes," Ron started, but decided Harry needed a bit more background information before he continued. "See, apparently…wow, this is hard. I don't quite know where to begin."

Hermione took it upon herself to finish what Ron started. "After everyone thought you died, Ginny went into a sort of shock, because she had found out she was pregnant with _your_ child." Hermione began. "But then she met a man."

Harry's fists visibly clenched, but non-the-less Hermione continued; "To be specific she met Desmon, round about the time Nemone was one year old. For the first time in over a year and a half she was happy."

"But how was she happy if she was being…well if he was doing this." Harry interrupted and pointed to Ginny's sleeping form.

"That didn't start until about four or five months into their marriage. Desmon desperately wanted children of his own, _to carry on the family name_ as he put it. But they tried and they tried, but Ginny just couldn't stay pregnant. They had six miscarriages."

"Merlin…" Harry whispered in horror.

"That's not even the half of it. Desmon was _furious _with Ginny when she told him that it was because she was infertile, some complication with Nemone's birth had made it impossible for her to conceive again."

Harry's face was emotionless. He was simply drained.

Hermione continued her monologue; "That was when the true Desmon came out. He banned all use of magic, and swore on his grave that Nemone would never attend Hogwarts. He made her cut off all ties with her family, including by post. And the slightest little thing would send him into a fit of rage, and she would end up like this, only not as bad."

"Not attend Hogwarts?" Harry whispered to himself. "Ridiculous."

"Finally after about three years of hell, Ginny had had enough and packed hers and Nemone's stuff, and took off for the Burrow."

"But that doesn't explain how she ended up like this." Harry again motioned toward Ginny.

Hermione explained about Lavada, and the papers, and how Ginny had gone to have Desmon sign them. By the end of the conversation Harry was noticeably shaking with fury.

"I don't know what to say. I thought she was happy. What I saw looked like a happy family. So I decided not to interfere."

"Harry, when she wakes up…" Hermione started.

Harry interrupted her. "What is it exactly that the Healers said." He asked worriedly.

Ron answered his question. "The Healers have said that she hit her head on something hard and sharp, probably the corner of a counter, or a table. That is why she's unconscious. They also said that there should be a few weeks, to a month or so before all of her wounds heal and her bruises fade."

"What's going to happen to _Desmon_?" He said the name with so much distain and revulsion, the couple could almost feel it in the air.

"He was arrested shortly after Ginny was found. He is facing trial with at least the Ministry of Magic. Possibly even the Muggle law enforcement." Ron answered.

"And," Hermione started with a grin. "If by some miracle he gets off, he won't be spawning any mini devils. I paid him a visit in his cell a few hours ago and used the ever-feared impotency charm."

Dispite the situation the men smirked right along side Hermione, and had a good hardy laugh before putting a silencing charm on the room, and catching up on old times, and watching over Ginny.

A/n: I'm really sorry about this chapter. It's the product of forcing a story out of writers block. On another note, I'm at work right now, lol. Not on duty, but sitting here drinking a Root Beer Cooler, and eating fries talking to Leny, and laughing my ass off at a one uber stoned Julie. LOL!!! Next chapter with in a few days. I promise.


	8. Chapter 8: Becoming a Father

A/n: Come on guys! Review! It's been over a week, and I have no new reviews. I know I sound like a whinny review whore, but what can I say. I'm not motivated to update if I don't think people are enjoying it, or at least reading it.

Anyway…Hopefully I get more reviews after this. On with the story. /scolding 

Harry stayed out of the public for a few more days. He had asked that Ron and Hermione not mention it to anyone. The first person he wanted to see him (other than those two) was Ginny.

Harry was by Ginny's side every night. After visiting hours were over, he'd sneak into her private room, (under his invisibility cloak of course incase a healer came in) holding her hand, praying she'd wake up. Ron or Hermione were always the first one in the room in the morning, incase he were still in there. Several times he had fallen asleep and not woken up until they had come in.

All Harry thought about was Ginny. Not that it hadn't been this way before. She was his world, his very existence was knowing she was happy. And knowing that she hadn't been, and was now in a coma at St. Mungo's didn't help the fact that every second of his day was spent pacing his cottage, waiting for eight o'clock.

Then the night came, Harry had been sitting in her room for close to three hours, and was starting to nod off, when he heard her give a slight moan, and her head turned to face him. Her eyes didn't open, but she squeezed his hand.

"Ginny…"

"Harry…" she breathed. Ginny opened her eyes, bewildered that someone was holding her hand, but no one was there. There was also a look of, could it be… disappointment, realization, perhaps heart break?.. that it wasn't Harry.

Harry had been smiling at her, and was baffled as to why she had that look on her face, then he realized he was under the cloak. He lifted his free hand and pushed back the hood.

"Ah…!" Ginny gave a small start, and let out a low sleepy scream. "Harry?" She asked sitting up slightly.

"Shhh…" He said pulling the cloak all the way off, and helping her lay down again.

"Is…Is it really you? Or…" she trailed off, but Harry answered her before he could here what else he could be.

"Yeah Gin., It is me…" He said leaning down on the floor so she could stay laying down, but could still be on eye level with each other.

She reached out her hand, and touched his face. "But…We all thought you were…dead." She said sadly, but smiling slightly, satisfied that it was really him, when she felt the warmth of his face.

"I may as well have been, with out you." He said, and kissed her gently on the lips, but pulled away quickly as she had winced. Her face was still not completely healed, and it was very painful for it to be touched.

Ginny smiled through the pain at his reply. "Where were you? Why didn't you come back to me, if you were alive?" A tear ran down her face, stinging her wounds. She didn't seem to care.

Harry retold the story of how he had been rescued and nursed back to health. How he had come to find her, but she was with Desmon, and how he thought Nemone was theirs. And that he had taken a personal vow never to go out in public again. He'd never be happy with out her, and everyone already thought he was dead, so he kept it that way. He told her about Ron and Hermione finding him here a few nights ago, and that they had told him everything, and that he had been here every night since.

"…and I'm not leaving you ever again." He promised, and from the look in his brilliantly emerald eyes, and the way he squeezed her hand when he said it, she knew it was true.

The Healers at St. Mungo's were delighted that she had awoken, but were not going to let her leave for several more days. He, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione decided not to wait until her release date for Harry be revealed to the Weasley's.

The evening before Ginny's release, was when they decided to do it. That night Harry, Ron, and Hermione apperated from St. Mungo's apperation room to the road the Burrow was on.

Harry took a deep breath, and the trio walked briskly down the road, toward the Burrow.

"Harry, stay here a moment." Hermione said placing her hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him, a few feet before the front porch. He nodded.

Ron and Hermione went on with out him into the house. Harry could barely hear the conversation from inside the Burrow.

"Mum," Ron started. "We have a surprise for you." He said, and Harry could hear the smile on his face.

"What dears?" Mrs. Weasley said, curiously.

"Close your eyes, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said cheerfully.

Harry assumed she obliged, because next minute Hermione was sticking her heard out the front door, and waved him inside.

Harry stepped into the entry hall of the Burrow, and Hermione guided him slowly toward the kitchen. Harry had a flood of emotion, being back in the Burrow. One of the only places he'd ever considered _home_.

"Ok, Mum," Ron said, "Open your eyes."

Mrs. Weasley let out the loudest, most high pitched squeal he had ever hard in his life. Immediately followed by a stream of tears. Mrs. Weasley very closely resembled a human hose pipe.

Mrs. Weasley bombarded Harry with the tightest hug he'd ever received. He hugged back the woman he considered his mother.

She pulled back from him, but placed her hands just above his elbows holding his arms at his sides, surveying him.

"Harry? It's really you!" She cried, and hugged him again. He didn't mind one bit that he was having difficulty breathing.

"Where have you been?!? Are you alright? You look so thin…let me fix you something to eat!" She said all this very quickly, and practically pushed Harry into a chair at the kitchen table.

Harry didn't have the heart to tell Mrs. Weasley not to cook him anything. Then again he hadn't had a good home cooked meal in ages. Soon the kitchen of the Burrow was filled with the delicious smells of fried chicken, boiled potatoes, and fresh picked garden peas. Mrs. Weasley was asking Harry question after question about what had been going on for the last five years, and he told her the story he'd told so many times already. However, he received a slight scolding from her, but he had expected as much.

During this ordeal Mr. Weasley had come home accompanied by all of the older Weasley boys. Which was lucky, really. Harry didn't want to retell the story seven more times.

They all sat down as a family to eat the food Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Harry felt content to be back with is family again, but also felt devastatingly sad that Ginny could not join them. He just reminded himself that Ginny would be allowed to come home tomorrow night.

Next morning, Mrs. Weasley was still in her jolly, yet on the verge of tears mood from yesterday. Everyone at the Burrow, sat around the kitchen table that morning eating Mr. Weasley's famous homemade pancakes.

"These muggles are really on to something with this cooking from scratch thing." He said every time he made them. Much to Mrs. Weasley's displeasure. She never liked muggle cooking, but being a good sport ate the delicious pancakes, prepared for her.

"Um…Mum, Dad?" Ron said getting attention of his parents, as well as the rest of the family. "How do we plan on announcing Harry's…um…existence I guess?" He asked. "I mean, everyone has thought you were dead." He said directly to Harry now. "You can't just waltz out into the public eye, you'd be mobbed." He said explaining his concern.

"All taken care of, mate." Harry said smiling. Nothing could ruin his mood today. Ginny was coming home, call cured. Once she had awoken, they had been able to give her the necessary potions, to heal her wounds. "Your mum and dad, and I sent an owl to the _Daily Prophet_ last night, with the story enclosed, and I think everyone should get the news in about…" He glanced at his watch. "…45 minutes"

Ron quirked an eyebrow at him. "That settles it I suppose." And everyone smiled.

That afternoon, the entire Weasley clan, including Harry, left the Burrow for St. Mungo's. As they entered the underground, and on the walk from the stop to the manikin wearing the horribly out of date neon green jumper, people Harry had never met in his life, and some he had, stopped to welcome him back, and shake his hand. He ran into Oliver Wood and Cho Chang, and there three toddlers. He met Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan, as well as the Creavy brothers, Parvati, and Padma Patil accompanied by Lavender Brown. As the passed the permanent spell damage ward inside St. Mungo's they ran into Neville Longbottom, who was visiting his parents.

Ginny had looked fabulous when then entered the room. She was sitting in the cushy arm chair, reading the daily prophet. She looked up over the paper when her family entered, and smiled jovially at them, ready to go home.

Because of the hectic schedule of the Weasley family, stress placed upon Mrs. Weasley, Nemone had been staying with Lupin and Tonks in their flat in London. That night, they brought her back to the Burrow, to be reunited with her mother, and to finally meet her father.

Around six o'clock that evening there was a knock on the door of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley went to answer it, and in walked Lupin, holding the hand of a very excited five year-old, closely followed by Tonks, who today had spiky, bright blue hair, with some black mixed in for good measure.

Nemone looked up at Lupin as they entered the kitchen, "Is that my daddy?" She asked pointing to Harry.

"That he is, my dear." Lupin said, sounding very healthy indeed. There had been a new poison discovered that made werewolf transformations more like an over active puppy, and their bites harmless. This seemed to have helped Lupin greatly.

Harry's heart skipped several beats._ "She is beautiful.." _He thought. _"Looks just like Ginny, except the eyes… my eyes. My mothers eyes."_

They stared each other in the eye for a moment or two, and then Harry got down on his knees, and opened his arms to her.

"Daddy!!!!" Nemone cried, and ran into his arms embracing him with almost as much gusto as Mrs. Weasley had.

Harry's mind raced. He really was a father. He was scared and excited at the same time. He had no idea how to be a father, but it felt so good to be called "daddy.".

"My daughter…" He whispered into her mane of bright red hair, stroking it. Next second he picked her up and was whirling her about in the air, smiling at her as she giggled furiously.

He plopped down onto the sofa in the living room, and placed her in his lap. Once the room stopped spinning, Nemone asked, "Where's mummy?"

Harry was still in awe of his daughter, and it took a second for him to register what she had asked. "Mummy is sleeping upstairs. Should me go visit her?" He asked, smiling happily at her.

"Yeah! Come on daddy!" She jumped off his lap, grabbed his hand, and pulled him along the way up the stairs into Ginny's bedroom.

Ginny had just woken up, and was swinging her feet over the side of her bed to get up, when the door burst open, and a cheerful Nemone ran into her arms closely followed by Harry, who could not stop grinning.

Harry sat next to Ginny on the bed, while she and Nemone caught up.

"Did you have fun with Remus and Tonks?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"Yep. Remus is fun when he's a puppy!" She cried happily. "And Tonks is silly! I like her. She took me flying! Ohhhh…Mummy I love flying! Can I have a broom!?!?! Pleeeeeease????" She said all this very fast, and with a pleading look folded her hands under her chin, and gave Ginny, what Harry thought was the perfect puppy dog look.

Ginny chuckled amusedly. "We'll see." She said. "Maybe if you ask your dad nicely enough he'll take you out on his _Firebolt_." She said smiling at Harry, who gave a slight nod.

"You have a _Firebolt_!?!" She asked impressed.

Harry nodded. "Wow…." Nemone replied.

"Well, shall we join the rest of the family?" Ginny suggested.

"Great idea!" Harry said standing and helping Ginny to her feet, and slipping her dressing gown on her.

The three of them descended the stair case to the kitchen. When they had finally reached the floor, Nemone asked her mother, "Can daddy, and I go flying? Pleeeeeease?" She asked, giving her mother the same puppy dog face.

Ginny looked at Harry, "Your call…_dad_." She said smiling.

Harry nodded at Nemone. "But get your jacket. It's getting chilly." Nemone ran off to the hall closet to get it.

"Spoken like a true parent." Ginny said amusedly.

"You've done very well with her." Harry said taking her hand in his, and kissing it. "You'd think she was eight or nine years old, they way she thinks, and speaks." He said smiling at the back of Nemone's head.

"Sometimes I regret that." She said with the slightest flicker of a frown. "Sometimes I think I made her grow up to fast. She should have had more _fun_ than she has had. I hope I'm doing this right." She said voicing one of her inner most concerns that had been haunting her for ages.

Harry turned to face her, and went to cup her cheek in his hand. She flinched at the motion of his hand lifting. Harry's heart broke, and instead kissed her, gently on the lips.

"I'd never hurt you." He said reading her eyes. "…never." He kissed her again. "and you've done a fine job raising her. And I'm here now to help you, and she'll have fun from now on." He said seriously, and then got a mischievous smile on his face, "you forget, I'm like an over grown five-year-old. To put it in your words from so long ago."

Ginny smiled, and kissed him on the lips, and lingered there for a while, until they heard a small giggle. Nemone was standing at her fathers side, wearing her jacket, and trainers. Patiently waiting for them to finish.

Harry smiled down at her. "Accio Firebolt." He said flicking his wand, and his Firebolt came zooming down the stairs and into his hand.

Nemone looked up at him in aw. "Wow…" she whispered under her breath.

Harry and Nemone walked outside, and Ginny sat at the dining room table with her parents, Lupin, and Tonks. She watched them as Harry mounted his Firebolt, and helped Nemone on in front of him.

"How was she?" She asked Lupin and Tonks.

"She was a doll, dear. Don't worry." Tonks said, also watching them out the window, flying around the glen.

"She wasn't to much trouble to have around was she? I know she can be a hand full sometimes." She said, gasping as Harry did a roll, but relaxed when Nemone squealed with delight.

"She was no trouble at all, really." Lupin said. "Looks like you've got quidditch player in training there." He said pleased.

"Oh I don't doubt it for a second. She's got two generations of quidditch blood, from both sides, running through those veins. It's fate." She said content as could be.

There was silence for a while, as they all watched Harry and Nemone zoom this way and that around the glen, and over the house.

"He's going to make an excellent father." Tonks said patting Ginny's hand.

"He is, isn't he?" She said happily.

A/n: Ok this chapter may seem a bit Marry Sue, with the new poison for Lupin, and all, but I thought poor Lupin has been through so much, I may as well have something good happen to him. And, yes, incase you were wondering Lupin and Tonks, _are_ together now. (That is one of my favorite ships. Although if Sirius were still alive it would be Lupin/Sirius. Hehe, now I'm ganna get flames from all those homophobes…You amuse me.) Anyway…I hope you enjoyed this. I actually wrote this in ONE day. That never happens. It usually takes me about three days. But seeing as I have no tv, and no internet to distract me, I guess it makes sense.


End file.
